


Bucket List

by thelostperegrine



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelostperegrine/pseuds/thelostperegrine
Summary: Inspired by aerosmiley219's "To Do List" :)Updated version.





	Bucket List

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by aerosmiley219's "To Do List" :)  
> Updated version.

It's Monday night. Usually, both Diane and Kurt stays at their respective offices later but not today. They have managed to finish early at work and went home by 7pm. After dinner, they stayed at the couch in their living room cuddling while watching The Bucket List movie. They decided a classic one since they couldn't agree with both of their first choices.

Kurt lies behind Diane. She rested her head on his shoulders while their hands are interlaced to each other. Diane is attentively watching the movie but Kurt is starting to fall asleep. After few more minutes, Kurt can no longer fight his sleepiness so his head fell slightly bumping Diane's head causing both of them to jolt.

"Oh. I'm sorry, hon. I fell asleep. Did I hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine. Would you like to go to bed?"

"No. I'll wait for you. We'll go to bed after that movie."

"You sure? We can always continue this next time."

"I'm sure. Let's watch and finish it now. I''m no longer sleepy."

They continue to watch the movie together after Kurt assured Diane that he is now fully awake. When he felt he's about to fall asleep again, he started to talk to Diane.

"Hon, do you have a bucket list?"

"I do. How about you?"

"I have, too. Were you able to fulfill most of them?"

"Some of them. It's been years since I checked my list. I haven't updated them."

"Yearly, I make it a point to do at least three."

"I feel pity for myself. I don't think I ticked at least half of my list."

"Maybe, we can fulfill some of your bucket list. I can help you make them happen."

"Do you think I can still do them? I think I'm too old for that."

"Of course. Age is just a number. You don't even look your age. To me, you're only on your late thirties or early forties."

"Sweet talker!"

Diane lightly blushed from the compliment. She turned her body to face him. She look at him in the eyes and place a soft kiss on his lips.

"But, what if..."

"Hon, no ifs and buts. So, would you still like to finish the movie or go on with our own bucket list?"

"Fine. We go on our own bucket list. I'm going to get my copy."

"I'll get it. Where is it? I'm going to get mine, too, anyway."

"On my nightstand. Last drawer. The blue notebook."

"Got it."

"No peaking. And don't forget to bring a pen, please."

Both of them stood up and went to their respective direction to get what they need and few minutes later, they came back to the couch sitting comfortably together. Kurt turned the televison off while Diane checked and updated her list. When she finished, they shared their bucket list to each other. Though, Diane is hesitant at the beginning, Kurt managed to convince her to share it.

"I don't know why I agreed to share my bucket list with you."

Kurt looked at his wife intently trying to figure out if she's joking or not. When he saw the smile in her face, he kissed her letting her know it's okay for her to share her dreams with him. Well, even if she changed her mind, he's sharing his list anyway.

"As I told you, I'm gonna help you make them happen. It's okay if you don't want to but whether you like it or not, I'm going to tell you my bucket list. I want to make them happen with no one else but you."

"I know you're telling me that because I'm your wife. But, why? I'm sure you made those even before you met me."

"Right. But when I met you, things changed. Since then, I learned to dream not just for myself but also for us."

"You really know how to make me fall in love with your words, huh? Despite you being a man of few words, you never fail to say the right words. I'm not complaining. Just so you know."

Diane leaned in to kiss her husband as an assurance that she trusts him. Before other things will get out of hand, she pulled herself. They both came back to their previous position and Kurt volunteered to start sharing his bucket list.

"There are some things I put in here that I want to do with you such as go stargazing and sleeping under the stars. I've seen countless stars but I'm sure that looking the night sky with my wife is more romantic."

"Aww. It is indeed romantic. I haven't done that with someone and I want to do that with you. Well, only you."

"Good to know. Here's another. I'd like us to go to the beach. At night, hand in hand, we can go for a walk on the shore then, we can stay there and lit a bonfire."

"Gosh! It sounds so tempting. Why are you so good at this? I think, one more list and I'm going to file for a vacation leave."

"Then maybe the next on my list will help you decide. And that is to watch the sunset with you. I've seen a lot of breathtaking sunsets but I know it would be special if I am with you. As soon as the sun sets, I'm gonna kiss you."

"Ohhh, honey. What did I do to deserve you? Your bucket list only proves that you're really a cowboy, my one and only cowboy. I love you, Kurt."

"I love you, too, baby. I want to fulfill everything on my bucket list with you. But more than that, I want you to know that my ultimate bucket list is to spend the rest of my life with you."

"That's one of my dreams, too. I can't imagine spending the rest of my life if not with you."

"Good to know because I'm not going to let you go."

"I'm not going anywhere aside from being beside you. I promise."

"So, care to share your list then?"

"Sure. But just a warning, they're not as beautiful as yours."

"Whatever they are, they're still dreams... your dreams. And they're important whether they're big or small."

"True. Alright. The first on my list would be about love letters. I don't know if this is considered a bucket list or not but I think it's something I'd like to fulfill. I have written and received letters from my parents or friends before but I haven't had the chance to exchange one with someone I am romantically involved with. I had boyfriends before who gave me cards but I knew that they only bought those at the bookstore. I mean it's not as sweet as the personalized hand written letters. Anyway, my point is maybe we can do that. I hope I don't sound like a teenager."

"Of course. I'd love to do that with you. I didn't know you like those. But now that I know, I'll write many for you. And you don't sound teenager to me. Letters are romantic."

"I like reading them. I'm keeping them. Remember when you gave me a gift for the first time and you have attached a card with your name on it? I am still have that card."

"Really? But I haven't written anything in there aside from my name."

"I know. But it's special. And it's your personalized hand writting that makes it more appealing to me."

"Okay. Continue."

"Well, I'm still undecided to the next one. I'm not yet sure if I can do it but I'd like to do it. I'd like to try torpedo boating. I've been to white water rafting before but this is riskier. I saw a video clip on the internet while a motor boat crosses a river with the nicest view of the forest with a lot animals from monkeys to birds and wild flowers."

"Wow. That sounds interesting. Okay then, I'll find where we can try that."

"I'll arrange my schedule so we can do that. I'd like to go on but, I'm starting to get sleepy. Can we continue this tomorrow? We both have to go to work early."

"Yes, let's call it a night. And thank you for sharing me all of this."

"I'm glad I did. And thank you for sharing yours, too."

"I love you, hon."

"I love you, too, hon. Always and forever."

After kissing each other, they both headed to their bedroom to sleep. After brushing their teeth, they lie in bed wrapped in each other's arm. They kissed again before closing their eyes - a seal of promise that they're ready to face tomorrow and the coming days fulfilling their major bucket list of spending the rest of their life together.


End file.
